


La diva de the gazettE

by Joanne21Maye



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Fanservice, Jrock - Freeform, M/M, Music, True Love, Visual Kei
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne21Maye/pseuds/Joanne21Maye
Summary: Abrazos en conciertos, caricias, bailes sensuales, miradas provocativas o simples sonrisas."Sólo es fanservice", se repite Akira después de cada concierto, apaciguando a sus desenfrenadas emociones. Al borde de su sentimientos, Reita no sabrá diferenciar entre la realidad y una simple actuación en público, lo que, claro, tendrá sus consecuencias.¿Se estará enamorando del caprichoso vocalista de la banda?¿Es real o mero fanservice?
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	La diva de the gazettE

_¿El fanservice se extiende hasta lejos de los escenarios, hasta detrás del telón?_

_Si es así... ¿qué tanto de "fanservice" tiene eso?_

**_Este es sólo es principio de todo._ **

El bajista de la banda the gazettE, Suzuki Akira, se encontraba sentado sobre la cama dentro de su habitación. A pesar de que su cuarto era grande, Akira no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más acorralado dentro de esos cuatro muros; dentro de su mente, parecía ser que la habitación se hacía más chica con el paso de los segundos y que, indefectiblemente, en un punto le sería imposible moverse. 

Era de esta forma como él pasaba a través de otro episodio de ansiedad más. 

_“Ya no lo soporto, ya no”_ , se repetía mientras los recuerdos se amontonaban en su mente cual río desbordante e invadían toda pizca de razón. Pensar en eso era terrible, era como un espiral de desesperación que cada vez lo hacía sentirse peor. 

_"Lo ha vuelto a hacer"_ , se dijo, _"Takanori lo ha vuelto a hacer"._

_“Fanservice conmigo, de nuevo”._

Esa palabra que ya no le parecía tan ligera como en el pasado, ahora le dio unas súbitas ganas de devolver el contenido estomacal.

Cuando todo esto había dado inicio hace unos meses, el asunto del fanservice hasta le parecía divertido; ver a las fans enloquecerse solo porque se daban muestras de cariño en el escenario, era hilarante. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, las acciones de Matsumoto, el vocalista de la banda, se volvían más sugerentes y sobre todo realistas. Akira no sabía en qué momento exacto las cosas había cruzado la línea de lo permitido, pero sí recordaba el día en que se había dado cuenta de la transición de sus sentimientos con respecto a estas acciones: fue un día muy duro para él, pues se sentía como un tonto que no sabía controlar sus emociones ni distinguir lo que era verdad de lo que no. Ese día se había dado cuenta de que el fanservice ya no solo le divertía, ahora de hecho, le gustaba, hacía a su corazón acelerarse y lo hacía pensar en Takanori como una posibilidad romántica. 

_“Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido para pensar que él toma esto en serio; en primer lugar, ¿por qué me lo estoy tomando en serio yo?”_

Estaba seguro de que en ese momento, él se lo estaba tomando más en serio que las mismas fans. Pero Akira entendía que por más que quisiera, ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, porque una vez que un sentimiento nace en ti de manera auténtica, ya no puede desaparecerse. 

Ahora pasaba día tras día, analizando las acciones de su compañero mientras dos voces se enfrentaban en su mente. Una le decía que Ruki era una persona profesional y el fanservice no significaba nada más para él, y otra que le decía que las cosas iban más allá del fanservice, que efectivamente, Takanori Matsumoto se había fijado en él de alguna forma. 

¿Por qué, desde un inicio, Akira siempre había sido el blanco principal de esas acciones por parte de Takanori, en cada concierto?, ¿Es que acaso, a Ruki le gustaba algo de Reita y de esa forma lo expresaba?

Meses de reflexión, no le daban conclusiones a Akira mas que esta: estaba completamente hechizado por los encantos de Ruki y se había enamorado de él. 

Reita se creía un ridículo e infantil de lo peor por sentirse de esa forma. Es decir, el fanservice en bandas de su tipo era más bien común, muchas sugerían relaciones homosexuales entre sus integrantes como una estrategia de marketing efectiva; en este hecho tan común, los integrantes de la banda implicados, no se andaban enamorando entre sí, porque sabían que solo era parte de su trabajo. 

Akira ahora estaba recordando un momento específico que había ocurrido unos días sobre el escenario y que no había dejado de atormentar a su mente desde entonces. Allí estaban todos, interpretando una canción, cuando de repente, Ruki se acercó a él en su papel provocativo, y comenzó a acariciarlo en la parte interna del muslo mientras cada vez subía su mano más… él había pegado un sobresalto, pero tenía que seguir tocando, tenía que controlarse y tenía que mostrar un sonrisa que pareciera verdadera para que nadie sospechara de su verdadero sentir. Su piel en ese momento se había erizado y desde la zona de su piel que Ruki había contactado, recorrían unos escalofríos que le helaban la espina. 

Ese momento existía principalmente para hacerlo sentir ansiedad y confusión, pero también, Akira se sentía culpable de tomar a este momento como una de sus fantasías eróticas recurrentes en los últimos días. ¿Cómo se sentiría Ruki, si supiera que Reita ya se había autocomplacido algunas veces con esa imagen en mente? 

Akira se revolvió el cabello y en un gran deseo por arrastrar todo mal mental rápidamente lejos de su cuerpo, se metió a bañar, sintiendo que el agua que caía sobre su cuerpo, callaba a sus ruidosas emociones y a sus escandalosos pensamientos; se puso un pijama cómoda que tenía por allí y acto seguido, procedió a hacerse algo de cenar pues parecía que una bestia feroz habitaba dentro de sus intestinos. 

Estaba preparando un omelette esponjoso y calentando leche en el microondas, pues esta le ayudaba a dormir, y esa noche en especial, necesitaba tener un buen descanso, ya que mañana tenía otro concierto con la banda y ocupaba estar activo y lleno de energía. 

_“Ding dong”,_ sonó el timbre de apartamento. 

Reita le bajó el fuego a la estufa y corrió a abrir la puerta, preguntándose quién podía ser. Cuando abrió la puerta, un viento frío le golpeó la cara de repente, pero eso no era lo importante. Él se había quedado paralizado pero por otra razón. Miró con incredulidad al individuo que tenía parado en frente, era pequeño y un abrigo cubría todo su cuerpo, tenía un sombrero tipo fedora, una bufanda y un cubrebocas negro. 

—¿Ruki?—preguntó, con una voz que casi suena espantada. 

—Hola, Reita—le respondió a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa. 

Lo invitó a pasar. 

—¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo extrañado. 

—Lo mismo que tú, rompiendo las reglas—le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Reglas?— pronto recordó que, un día antes de cualquier concierto, les hacían hincapié en que debían dormir a las nueve de la noche, ahora ya eran las 10:30—… ya entiendo—agregó luego de un momento y soltó un resoplido. 

—Vine a tu casa porque sé que sigues despierto. Te conozco bien, cariño, tú no puedes dormir para nada antes de las 12, así que dime, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? 

—Cocinaba mi cena… ¡mi cena!—pronto Akira corrió a la cocina y Ruki le siguió detrás. 

—¡Oh, no!—gimió Akira—, ¡todo se quemó!—lamentaba mientras se acercaba a la estufa de la que provenía humo y un olor desagradable. No se había dado cuenta de que cuando supuestamente bajó el fuego, había girado el botón hacia el lado contrario y en realidad, había dejado el fuego en su máxima potencia. 

Ruki suprimió una risa viendo lo cómico de la escena y Reita le dirigió una mirada dura al darse cuenta. 

—Mi cena se quemó y tú solo te ríes, además… ¡fue tu culpa, tu llegada me distrajo!—dijo, acusándolo con el dedo.

—¿Es mi culpa que seas un tarado a la hora de cocinar?—respondió inteligentemente mientras alzaba ambas cejas—, supéralo bandita, para la próxima pon más atención a las cosas que haces— dijo esto a la vez que se acercaba a la estufa, tomaba el sartén y depositaba el contenido en la basura. 

—¡No, no lo...!—gritó Reita, pero Takanori ya había depositado la comida en el bote— ...tires... ¡carajo, Ruki!

Takanori explotó de risa en ese instante mientras que Reita, cruzaba los brazos con un gesto muy similar a un berrinche. 

—¡Calmado, gruñiditos!, ¿en serio pensabas comerte eso?, ¿quieres intoxicarte o qué?, deberías agradecerme de que cuido de tu salud con bastante dedicación. 

En ese momento Takanori se le acercó y posó su mano sobre su hombro, Reita tensó los músculos. Siguió hablando y agregó con cariño en su voz:

—Vamos afuera a comprarte algo, ¿sí?, tu nevera siempre está más vacía que nuestro primer concierto— bromeó. 

El corazón de Akira dio un salto violento cuando vio a Takanori mirándole con esos ojos coquetos. Asintió y luego Ruki agregó.

—Vamos, ve a cambiarte—dijo, señalando al pijama lila que traía puesto—, por mí no hay problema, luces adorable, pero no creo que quieras salir así, sinceramente. 

Reita lo miró directo a los ojos por unos segundos. Ahí estaba de nuevo Ruki, diciéndole esas cosas que él podía tomar para interpretar de la forma en que desease. 

—¿Por qué me miras así?—sonrió de forma seductora y Reita quedó como hipnotizado—, ve ya y quítate el pijama o lo terminaré haciendo yo. 

Reita hizo oídos sordos de esta última cosa, o eso aparentó, porque en verdad su corazón había empezado a latir muy rápidamente y salió sin decir nada. 

******

Ambos caminaban por la acera de la ciudad mientras contemplaban la noche en silencio. Iban hacia la tienda de conveniencia que se encontraba a unas cuadras del departamento de Akira, así que iba a ser un trayecto breve. 

Ruki caminaba un poco más adelante que Reita, andaba con ánimo mientras tarareaba una de tantas canciones que tenía la banda. Reita, miraba de vez en cuando la espalda de Takanori mientra pensaba en lo incómodo que se encontraba en esa situación.

Entonces, en medio de la oscuridad, pasaron al lado de una zona muy iluminada, era un parque pequeño, bonito y bien cuidado. Ese lugar era significativo para los que ahora pasaban por allí, por lo que Reita se animó a hablar primero. 

—¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos a grabar algunos de nuestros primeros videos aquí?—evocó el recuerdo con nostalgia. 

—¡Oh, esos videos!, claro— se rió, pensando en la baja calidad de dichas grabaciones—, me alegra que ya tengamos presupuesto para hacer cosas mejores, a decir verdad. 

—A mí también...—admitió y mostró una sonrisa. Ese intercambio de palabras hizo que el bajista se relajara un poco, por lo que decidió decirle otras cosas a su compañero.

—Y Ruki, ¿A qué has venido a mi casa?— aclaró la voz.

Takanori se quedó callado por unos segundos. 

—Quería hablar de algo contigo—dijo en un tomo neutro. 

—Ya veo...— _tum tum tum_ , su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido —¿Sobre qué?— comenzó a sudar repentinamente aunque hiciera frío.

—Te lo digo cuando regresemos a casa, ¿sí?, es un tema importante que no puedo soltar tan a la ligera. 

—Está bien—dijo tratando de sonar calmado, pero en verdad estaba que se lo comían los nervios de nuevo.

Se estaba devanando los sesos al tratar de llegar a una respuesta que lo dejara satisfecho pero, ni bien llegó a una conclusión satisfactoria, ya habían llegado al negocio y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente una vez que estaban en frente. 

Fueron sin pensarlo ni discutirlo, a la zona de congelados. Ruki, conociendo bien los gustos de Akira, se acercó a la zona de las pizzas y tomó la grande de peperoni. 

—Tú asumes que siempre quiero comer pizza congelada, ¿cierto?— preguntó Reita. 

—¿Acaso me equivoco?—dijo con un tonito de diversión en su voz. 

Akira no lo negó, ni le molestó la elección. Más bien, lo dejó un poco aturdido el hecho de saber que Takanori lo conocía tan bien en todos los aspectos, bueno, excepto en uno, en el hecho de que le gustaba demasiado.

—¿Qué tanto piensas el día de hoy?, ¿por qué no estás tan alegre como otros días?— Ruki saltó de repente y se plantó frente a Akira que lo miró desconcertado, luego lo atacó con cosquillas en las costillas. 

—¡Dé-déjame Ruki!— Reita luchaba con los brazos por separar a su travieso compañero de su cuerpo, pero era inútil porque en realidad no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo verdadero por alejarlo. Le gustaba que Ruki se pusiera así con él—¡Y—ya...ja...ah!— estaba muy sonrojado por reír tanto y puso la mano bien firme en el pecho de Takanori—¡Ya, no puedo respirar!

—Sólo quería hacerte reír—hizo un puchero y dio un paso atrás.

—Eso lograste—dijo con ánimo y se adelantó a caminar para seguir seleccionando los artículos que iban a llevar. 

Akira se sintió muy feliz en ese momento, tenía unas ganas inconmensurables de abrazar y besar a Ruki con muchas ganas. Lo miró con atención en todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Le parecía uno de los seres más perfectos que pudieran existir. Su cara era tan suave y tan delicada y sus ojos le robaban el aliento. Sus labios rosados...

En el momento en que miraba sus labios, Ruki le había hablado y hecho unas señas, pues parecía absorto en su mente. 

—Rei… Rei, vamos a pagar— Akira pegó un sobresaltó y apartó la mirada de los labios de Ruki al instante. 

Solo esperaba que Takanori no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

******

Ya estaban de vuelta en casa de Reita y ahora estaban haciendo la pizza en el horno. Mientras se cocinaba, Reita intercambiaba mensajes con Kai, el baterista y líder de la banda.

_Kai: ¡Qué haces Reita?_

_Reita: Iba a cenar pizza instantánea, espero a que salga, ¿y tú?_

_Kai: Oh, yo estoy a punto de irme a dormir._

_Reita: Hey, Ruki está aquí, en mi casa._

_Kai: ¿Ya te lo dijo entonces?_

_Reita: ¿Decirme qué cosa?_

_Kai: Ups… nada. Yo no dije nada._

_Reita: Kai, dime, no soporta la intriga y lo sabes._

_Reita: Kai, no me dejes en visto._

_Reita: Kaaaaaaaai._

Ahora ambos, Reita y Ruki, estaban en la sala, con los platos y la pizza encima, comiendo mientras Takanori le cambiaba a la tele. Reita le echó un vistazo a su teléfono una vez más, Kai no había contestado. Dejó su celular de lado algo molesto y se dedicó a comer. Su celular vibró. Masticó con dificultad por los nervios que le habían regresado. 

_Kai: ya te lo dirá Ruki._

Puso otra vez el celular sobre el sillón y así se mantuvo con la mano en él, pensando. 

—Eh... Ruki—le llamó. 

—¿Sí?

—Viniste por algo en específico… me gustaría saber de qué se trata. 

Takanori masticó más despacio luego de haber escuchado esto. Parecía que no tenía ganas de tocar el tema. Se acomodó en el sillón y dejó el plato de lado, entonces miró a Suzuki directo a los ojos. Algo se removió en el estómago y el corazón de Akira. No podía soportar mantenerle la mirada de esa forma. 

—Ayer me llamaron de la PS...— se calló dejando a las palabras flotar el aire y miró a su regazo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con the gazettE?—preguntó, indagando a dónde podría dirigirse. 

—Sí...—dijo con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz—, de hecho, específicamente, tiene que ver contigo y yo.

Takanori se rascó el cuello y Akira lo miró extrañado, arqueando las cejas. 

—¿De qué manera forma...?

—Me hicieron una extraña propuesta. 

—¿Extraña?—preguntó insistente, Akira quería que Takanori fuera simplemente al grano. 

—Sabrás que tú y yo somos los más famosos de la banda… gracias al fanservice que hay entre nosotros...

Reita creyó que empezaba a olvidar el tema por ese día, pero estaba equivocado. Las palabras de Ruki bastaron para que Reita comenzara a sentirse extraño de nuevo y pronto se había sonrojado hasta las orejas. No era un tema que quería discutir con él y con nadie. 

—Así es—se limitó a responder, luego de tragar saliva. 

—Por mucho tiempo ellos me han hecho peticiones que puedo cumplir, o a veces, me piden que improvise sobre el escenario cuando estoy cerca de ti… pero esta vez me pidieron que hiciera algo muy específico y tengo que consultarlo antes contigo para saber si estás de acuerdo. 

—¿Qué cosa?— A Reita no le gustaba para nada que rumbo se dirigía la conversación. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos ansiosamente. 

—Ellos quieren que yo... que yo... que te bese Reita, en el concierto de mañana. En la boca. 

El corazón de Akira latía con fuerza y por poco sentía que iba a dejar de respirar. 

Reita sentía unas inmensas ganas de gritar y decirle “¡Acepto!”, tomar la oportunidad y aprovecharse de ello; cumplir uno de sus deseos más ocultos. Pero, por otra parte, la tristeza también reinó en sus sentimientos, pues como ya le había dicho Takanori, era algo que le habían pedido hacer, no era algo que él tomara por iniciativa propia. Creía que aceptar ese beso, era alimentar con acciones falsas una ilusión patética. Él quería algo real, no demostraciones para ganar dinero simplemente. 

Akira se le había quedado viendo con la mirada ida, no sabía qué decirle. Pasaron varios segundos y ni siquiera expiraba. La tensión se acumulaba en el aire. Reita miró a Ruki a los ojos y Takanori pudo percibir una gran tristeza en ellos. 

— ¿Tú me dejarías... ya sabes... besarte, mañana?

¿Estaba Reita dispuesto a faltarle el respeto a sus sentimientos de esa forma?, lo sabía, sabía que si eso ocurría, luego de eso, solo se iba a sentir mucho peor que lo días anteriores. 

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!—dijo fuerte sin llegar a gritar. 

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso te doy asco? —Ruki se burló un poco en un intento de tratar disipar a ese denso ambiente.

—No me das asco, Ruki—dijo, desviando la mirada—, es que...— _“¿En serio, Reita, planeas decir esto aquí y ahora?”_ , pensó Akira dentro de sí. 

—¿Te...?— Ruki hizo un ademán insistente con la cabeza hacia adelante.

—Ese beso no puede pasar, lo siento—dijo rápido. 

—¡Oh, vamos Reita! —reaccionó Takanori—Sé que es una petición extraña, pero ellos me dijeron que insistiera hasta que dijeras que sí— insistió Ruki pegando ambas manos en gesto de súplica. 

—Entiende, no puedo hacerlo, por favor, no insistas— al fin comenzaba a comportarse serio.

—¿Por qué no quieres besarme?—preguntó y parecía que también se hablaba a sí mismo—, ¿esto ya es demasiado gay para ti?, si es así, no hay nada que hacer. Entiendo que no quieres que te consideren así, ¿tienes miedo de alejar a las mujeres que te gustan, no es así? entiendo a la perfección. 

Dicho esto, Takanori bajó la mirada. A Akira le resultaron muy hirientes estas palabras y se negaba a aceptarlas, aunque eso lo safara del problema con facilidad. 

—Asumes muchas cosas, pero no estás en lo correcto—contestó, afligido. 

—¿Entonces cuál es la verdad?, ¿te doy asco?—se aventuró a preguntar con timidez. 

—No me das asco…

—¿Entonces, Reita?

—Es que...—ya no sabía qué decirle ni cómo continuar, _“tú me gustas, Ruki, me gustas, me gustas mucho”_ —me gustas, Ruki—esto había sido dicho como un leve susurro, apenas perceptible. 

Akira se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras pronunciadas con su voz. Eso no había sido un simple pensamiento. Bueno, pero ya que lo había dicho, ¿por qué no aprovechar para decir el resto de cosas que pensaba?

—Me gustas en serio, me gustas fuera de los escenarios, me gustas más allá del fanservice y ese personaje tuyo. Si no acepto besarte, no es porque no quiera hacerlo. Es porque sé que eso me dolería después, porque sé que ese beso no va a ser real. No estoy dispuesto a lastimarme de esa forma.

Ruki se le quedó viendo sin saber qué decir, sin saber qué pensar. Parecía que estaba descifrando al rostro de Reita, que estaba lleno de angustia. 

—Sé que quizás, a estos sentimientos, debí de ocultarlos y matarlos y nunca decirte nada de ellos. Paro ya no puedo más. Desde hace tiempo, le doy mil vueltas al tema a cada segundo del día y no hay manera de que encuentre paz en mi mente, ¡No hay manera!— estaba muy agobiado tratando de transmitir lo que fuera necesario para ser entendido.

Takanori alzó una ceja y lo miró y abrió la boca, listo para decir algo, pero Akira aún no terminaba.

—¡Tu fanservice me vuelve loco! ¡No se supone que lo deba de disfrutar, ni que fantasee con ello!, pero, las cosas no son así, porque siempre lo disfruto y deseo más… deseo más de ti. 

Fue conciso con esas palabras y luego se acercó con rapidez a Takanori, que lo observaba estupefacto desde el sillón. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a escasa distancia de él, listo para robarle un beso en cualquier momento. Takanori no se inmutó al tener a Akira mirándole de esa forma y tan cerca. 

—¿Y vas a besarme, entonces?—dijo por lo bajo, sosteniéndole la mirada con dureza— es decir, ¿ahora?

Los labios de Takanori se curvaron en una sonrisa. Akira tomó de mala forma este gesto y agarró con fuerza a las manos de Ruki. 

—Hazme lo que quieras, no opondré resistencia—agregó en tono seductor y cruzó sus piernas, para provocarlo.

—¡Eres increíble!—dijo Akira—, te dije sobre mis sentimientos, y sigues sin tomarme en serio, ahora solo te burlas de mí— su voz era temblorosa. 

En ese momento, Takanori cambió su expresión y se tornó divertida. 

—Eres un tonto, Suzuki Akira, un completo tonto. ¿No entiende nada de lo que te estoy tratando hacer entender?, estoy aquí, listo para ser tomado por ti. 

—¡Ya detente, Takanori, esta es nuestra vida personal, no ese fanservice en el que eres tan experto!, ¡Son mi sentimientos, son reales, no solo un juego!

—Ok, basta. Vamos a ponernos serios-

—No, Takanori—le detuvo—. Ya fue suficiente. Tienes que irte—caminó hacia la puerta del departamento y abrió la puerta, invitándole a salir—Y por favor, ya no más fanservice, ni mañana, ni nunca. 

Takanori borró esa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro y se puso serio a ver la forma en la que estaba actuando Akira. Asintió y salió del departamento. 

Luego de quedarse solo, se quedó unos minutos sentado en la alfombra de la sala, mientras amargas lágrimas recorrían por sus mejillas. ¿Había sido un idiota por correr a Ruki de su casa? tal vez, ¿Ruki había sido un idiota por no tomarlo en serio? definitivamente.

Akira, con el corazón destrozado, se arrastró hacia su cama y no pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera quedarse dormido; pero esa noche no pudo descansar para nada bien, pues constantemente se estaba despertando en medio de pesadillas que implicaban algún tipo de relación con lo sucedido en su casa esa noche.

***

Al día siguiente, poco antes de que el concierto diera inicio, todos los integrantes de the gazettE se encontraban dentro del camerino, ensayando y preparándose. Los guitarristas, Uruha y Aoi, tocaban aleatoriamente alguna parte de las canciones que estaba incluídas en el repertorio de ese día. Kai, imaginaba que tenía a su batería enfrente y movía a las baquetas así como sus piernas, muy concentrado. Ruki vocalizaba mientras hacía ruidos extraños y guturales y Reita, él estaba en una esquina, sosteniendo a su bajo sin muchas ganas, con una mirada vacía y demacrada. 

Todos sabían que algo había pasado entre Reita y Ruki, pues no se había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento, pero ninguno de los integrantes tenía interés en abrir el tema en ese momento, el concierto era más importante y eso mantenía a sus mentes ocupadas. 

Hasta Kaolu, el maquillista de la banda, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Cuando le tocó arreglar a Reita, vio que su cara estaba terrible, ojerosa y demacrada. Lo mismo para Takanori, que solía siempre lucir radiante pero esta vez no era así. Había algo apagado en la mirada de ambos muchachos, algo dentro de sí mismos que les provocaba dolor. 

Ya faltaba poco y todos se comenzaban a poner realmente nerviosos, los gritos de los fans se intensificaron y sabían que ese era el preludio antes de salir al escenario pues había ocurrido el cambio de luces, acción de ocurría antes de que la banda apareciera. Todos se incorporaron de sus asientos y se miraron entre sí. 

Hicieron eso que siempre hacían antes de salir a tocar, se acomodaron en un círculo agarrados por los hombros y gritaron enérgicamente: “the gazettE!!”

Deshicieron la formación y uno a uno fueron saliendo del camerino hacia el escenario.

—Espera...— Reita tomó el brazo de Ruki y todos se detuvieron.

—Hay que adelantarnos...—habló Kai. Sabía que era algo importante. Tanto Aoi como Uruha comprendieron que no era un tema que les incumbía y Aoi solo dijo:

—Lo que sea que tengan que decirse, que sea rápido—dicho esto, los dejaron solos. 

—Ruki— le soltó el brazo—creo que debo disculparme Ruki… ayer fui grosero por correrte así de mi casa, no quiero que salgamos a tocar en estas malas condiciones. Si cometemos un error a causa de nuestra discusión, nunca me lo podría perdonar. 

—Discúlpame a mí, Akira, ayer yo quería hacerte entender algo, pero creo que no fue correcta la manera en la que lo intenté, pues todo fue malinterpretado por ti—admitió. 

—¿Qué cosa?, ¿qué querías hacerme entender?— y de nuevo, ahí estaba Takanori, sonriéndole de esa forma pícara como ayer —¿Vas a detener este fanservice de una vez por todas?— preguntó ya muy ansioso con una mirada suplicante. 

Sus miradas se mantuvieron así, conectadas por varios segundos en los que Takanori no respondía. Durante ese tiempo, Akira ya había aceptado que sus comportamientos eran infantiles y que, desde un inicio, nunca debió de sentirse de esa forma hacia Ruki. Después de todo, era el trabajo de Takanori; el ser la imagen de la banda, el entretener a las fans, el darle brillo a the gazettE costara lo que costara, aún si eso significaba jugar con la propia sexualidad de cada uno de los integrantes, estaba bien. 

Akira se sintió como un egoísta, pues nunca se había esforzado realmente por separar sus emociones de su trabajo, y por eso ahora se encontraba en esta penosa situación. Se había permitido tener sentimientos cada vez más intensos y había dejado ser seducido por los encantos de su compañero de la banda, de ni más ni menos que de La Diva de the gazettE. Si hubiera sido más responsable con sus emociones, no estaría sufriendo lo que ahora sufría. 

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer este penoso enamorado? La diva caprichosa seguiría siendo necesariamente la diva caprichosa, porque era papel que Takanori debía de cumplir; pero Akira, ya no podía volver a ser el mismo, porque sabía que lo que sentía por Ruki, era una cosa seria y duradera. 

Una mano blanca con un manicure muy cuidado, se aproximó y tomó con fuerza de la corbata que vestía el bajista, esta jaló sin oposición alguna al, muy, muy confundido hombre y, lo que sea que estuviera pasando, hizo que el tiempo se detuviera para los dos. 

Entonces, en medio de todos sus pensamientos, lo besó.

Takanori Matsumoto había besado a Akira Suzuki, en la boca. 

Los gritos de las fans habían cesado y el mundo de Akira se había reducido a esos carnosos labios que se habían apoderado de los suyos, y a los vacilantes y tímidos movimientos que realizaban para abrirse paso entre sus bocas. Era un beso lento, tranquilo, húmedo y lleno de pasión. 

La separación de sus labios dejó un rastro de dulzura permanente impregnada a ellos y el vocalista, sonrojado, lo miró. A Reita casi se le olvidaba que era humano y casi se había quedado sin respirar por unos segundos. Entre abrió los labios pero las palabras simplemente no salían, sólo lograba formular torpes oraciones a medias.

—¿¡Qué-qué...—balbuceó.

—contigo, nunca... Nunca me detendré— esas simples y llanas palabras fueron exactamente las necesarias para provocarle el vuelco en el corazón más salvaje de la vida del bajista— porque este fanservice, como tú lo llamas, siempre ha sido parte de mis propios deseos.

No se movió ni parpadeó pero lo que vio, claramente lo volvió loco. Takanori le guiñó el ojo y seguidamente se llevó el dedo índice a la mitad de los labios rojos entreabiertos que se curvaban a una sonrisa. — _Our secret~!—_ susurró y se dio media vuelta mostrando a su orgullosa y recta espalda. 

Entonces, se dirigieron a presentar el concierto. Tal vez nerviosos, atontados, pero fueron.

Sólo los fans más observadores lograron darse cuenta de que el cuerpo y la mente de Reita estaban en dos planetas distintos con una distancia de años luz entre ellos, durante ese concierto. Sostenía a su bajo y rasgaba a sus cuerdas pero, lo único que era capaz de ver en ellas, era el rostro de Matsumoto. 

Lo más extraño en aquella presentación fue que en ningún momento Ruki se le acercó a Reita, ni lo miró, ni gritó su nombre en sus solos. Nada. 

_“¿Se habrían peleado?, ¿por qué se evitaban mutuamente durante el concierto?, Seguro fue una discusión seria”,_ se especulaba por internet y se esparcían más rumores sinsentido. Les crecía el ego a los fans con tan sólo mencionar a las interesantísimas teorías sin pruebas que ya se había tomado como una pura verdad. Ruki y Reita, que leían esto mientras estaban tomados de la mano, se mataban de la risa. 

¡Pero qué ingenuas eran las fans!, cuando no había nada entre ellos (o sea, en el pasado), pensaban que sí existía una relación y hasta habían creado algo llamado “Reituki”; mientras que cuando algo sí había ocurrido (el beso y la confesión de su gusto mutuo), pensaban todo lo contrario y hacían teorías de una fuerte pelea. Si tan sólo supieran que la verdad distaba de ser una pelea entre ellos dos, si tan solo supieran que la línea entre lo real y el fanservice se había borrado, pues lo que habían estado viendo durante todo ese tiempo sobre el escenario, las muestras de cariño entre ellos dos, ahora eran reales, ¿cómo reaccionarían?

Desde aquél excepcional día algo cambió en the gazettE y ahora es un gracioso secreto que se empeñan en esconder. 

Todos los integrantes ya lo saben, ¡Quién lo hubiera pesando! El bajista, Reita y el vocalista, Ruki, están unidos por esa conexión especial que sólo unos afortunados gozan, el amor.

  
  



End file.
